Death to Halloween
by Avast-White-Wolf
Summary: Another soon to be finished story about the one and only Reid Garwin. Reid is dragged against his will to a Halloween party with Tyler, Pogue and Caleb. No-one knows why the blonde son of Ipswich despises the celebration so much... usually this Son of Ipswich is all about celebrations and parties... except halloween...


**_Title: Halloween for One_**

**_Author: KorboeWolf2_**

**_Summary: Reid gets dragged to a halloween party by his three brothers against his will. Usually, Reid is all about going to parties... but Halloween stirs something in him that makes him hate the celebration..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant movie or The Sons of Ipswich (but one can dream right?) I only own the story line..._**

**_Warnings: Some coarse language, sexual references etc._**

For once in Tyler's life, he was able to bask in the glory that was a finally silent car ride with his best friend. Usually, said friend would have been talking non-stop about the party they were going to, or even turned on the radio full ball with his favourite heavy-metal tracks, and in cohort driving Tyler absolutely insane to the point where he wanted to pull the hummer over and yell 'Get the fuck out and walk!'

But not tonight. Tonight, the ruggedly gorgeous blonde teen in the seat next to him was dead silent, shrinking down in his seat with a blank expression, staring out the window.

Tyler felt a smirk pull at the corners of his lips as he remembered what had gotten them in this silent state in the first-place. It had pretty much begun when the whole school had been invited to Julianne Grace's house party the past day. Everyone was super hyped about it, and up until that moment all anyone could talk about was the party. The only problem was, it was a halloween party. The memo strictly said, 'costumes _must _be worn.'

Now, Tyler wasn't really a big fan of halloween parties, but he thought it would be a good idea to get out. He remembered the awed expression on Reid's face when he had told him they were going.

Reid Garwin, was a party animal. He was always the first one to know if there was going to be one, even before the host knew themselves. He was always the one to get hammered drunk first and hit on all the girls, (and sometimes even guys) in the place, he was always the one asking Tyler if he would give him a lift, and every time Tyler would end up having to go weither he wanted to or not. But tonight, for the first time in history, Tyler was the one with a smug smile on his face. So, in short, Reid hated Halloween parties. He hated them, _with passion. _

Tyler had to physically _drag _the swearing blonde to the hummer earlier that night, but after minutes of countless threats and punching, he had given up and had just sat in the passenger seat and shut up.

Oh he would hold this against Tyler forever. _He will rot in hell... no! Hell would be too easy, I'll torture him first, slowly... ha ha ha..._

The brooding teen's thoughts were interuppted when the hummer pulled to a stop infront a huge (and rediculously fancy) house. There were cars scattered all over the lawn and people everywhere. Reid huffed in disgust when a large _teddy bear _walked past with a red cup in its hands.

"We're here," Tyler said, and Reid hated the almost joyous tone in the brunette's voice as he got out.

_Screw this, I'm staying in the car, you can't make me go..._

"Yes I can Reid..."

"DAMMIT TYLER STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He had shouted this outloud and a few passers by had stopped to look. At the realisation of this, Reid pulled his knees up to his stomach and tried to sink himself even lower into the seat.

"Any further into that seat and it'll eat you," Tyler chuckled, opening Reid's door so that the blonde almost fell out onto the lawn.

_No, don't look at him, I won't give him the satisfaction..._

"Reid, just get out of the car, you don't have to look at me,"

Reid instantly shot a angered glance at the brunette who only smiled as he forced himself to get out of the car.

The two walked towards the house, the blonde moping behind as they were met by Caleb and Pogue.

"Hey guys, you made it," Caleb smiled. He was obvioulsy wasted, you could hear it in his voice.

Tyler smiled, "Yeah, sorry we're late, it took me a while to get Reid to let go of the doorframe,"

The three laughed, but Reid was far from amused as he noticed the whiskers painted roughly on Pogue's face. The cat ears didn't help either.

His gaze wandered to Caleb who had whiskers as well, but long, fluffy dog ears hanging down the side of his face.

_Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me..._

"I see you couldn't convince him to wear the rabbit ears," Pogue laughed, who noticed the daunted figure of his best friend hiding behind Tyler.

"Aww, that's a shame, he would've looked adorable with a little fluffy tail," Caleb added sarcastically.

Reid clenched his jaw with the temptation of actually turning them into their costumes, but he held himself back. Some how he didn't think that would've gone down well with the neighbours.

It was bad enough that Tyler had come with his face painted like a panda. Reid couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm gonna get a beer," he said harshly, pushing his way past the three sons and making his way into the house.

He couldn't even give a damn about the hot blonde in the nurses outfit. He was too pissed off to even think about that. _Just put up with it for a few hours, then get the fuck out of here._

He started to get annoyed when it took him fifteen minutes to find where they had the drinks, but after finally finding them, he grabbed a beer and sat out on the back porch. Once again the lawn infront of him was scattered with animals and pirates and werewolves of all sorts. He even thought he saw a Count Dracula. But the porch was pretty much abandoned. So for the next few minutes, he was gonna shut up, drink himself unconscious, and mentally kill all of the other teenagers with his mind. _Caleb and Pogue especially..._

The last thought made him grin for the first time that night as he took the first few sips of his beer.

The music was loud and booming in the house behind him and coming from the huge speakers on the lawn by the pool.

"Well hey there, cutey, and what are you supposed to be?"

Reid turned around to see a long legged red haired girl wearing the skankiest tinker bell outfit in what was possibley the universe.

_Oh god, not tonight, I'm really not in the mood._

"A teenager," Reid sighed sarcastically, hoping that his tone would deter the girl from further conversation. But, seeing how his night wasn't bad enough, the girl saw this as a type of flirting and settled herself on the top step next to him.

_Fucking hell... WHAT NEXT!?_

"You're Reid Garwin, right?" The girl asked with raised eyebrows, "One of those, 'Sons of Ipswich'?"

Reid rolled his eyes, but the girl didn't notice. "The one and only," he tried his best to sound friendly, but it came out sarcastically and half-hearted.

"Wow, you're hotter than I thought you'd be," she giggled, leaning against his shoulder.

_Oh great, a drunk red-headed Tinker Bell, could this get any better?_

The sarcastic tone had reached his thoughts now, and he groaned.

"So," the girl whispered sensually, "My name's Dianne,"

"Um, cool," Reid suddenly realised that he was supposed to answer with something, but that was all that came to mind. Honestly, he just wanted to be alone.

"Who's the lucky girl that came with you?" Dianne laughed, almost falling over.

"I didn't come with a date," Reid groaned, taking another mouthful of beer.

_Jesus, what is it with this world? _

Dianne's eyes widened apon hearing this fact. "Oh Wow, really? That hardly seems likely, seeing how you're so... hot... and all,"

Reid jumped as he felt the girl's finger run along his thigh over his jeans.

Jumping to his feet, the girl lost her leaning and fell to her side. She obviously didn't care as the way she looked up and smiled at Reid made him sigh angrily.

"Um, I've kinda gotta meet someone, it was nice meeting you Dianne," he managed to stutter out before slicing his way through the crowd towards the pool, leaving a smiling, waving red head on the top step of the porch.

When he finally found a secluded place on the outer edge of the pool, he sat back down and continued to drink, watching the dancing people on the other side. Hips ground against hips, drink splashed and spilled against bare skin and clothes. If this were any other party, he would've been the one doing the most grinding, spilling and downing the most alcohol. But tonight, he just couldn't give a fuck.

To be honest, no-one, not even Reid, knew why he despised Halloween parties so much to the point where he seemed like he was afraid. But he felt far from afraid. It wasn't fear that made him loathe these ridiculous second rate celebrations.

_**Well there you go, another story to put on my 'Waiting to be finished' list... But oh well! I thought this one was good enough to share with you guys!**_

_**This is only chapter one, so there will be a continuation (but once again you'll just have to be patient *evil laughter*) **_

_**The next chapter will hopefully highlight why Reid despises Halloween parties so much... maybe... and MAYBE there will be a special girl at this party that might change his mind... maybe... we'll just have to see won't we?**_


End file.
